The Taming of the Guards
by FieryFilly
Summary: A short story about how Princess Celestia chooses her most elite guards. Mature sexual content.  Hoof-fetish.  Gelding  non-graphic .


The Taming of the Guards

The summer sun blazed through the ornate windows of Princess Celestia's throne room, reflecting off the spotless marble floor and illuminating the antique wall-murals of family long gone. Celestia was lazing on her couch scrutinizing a scroll elevated by magic inches from her face.

"Oh Spike, you silly dragon! Whatever mishap will you get into next?"

The princess shook her head and smiled, she did so enjoy hearing the adventures of her most faithful student and her dragon companion. The scroll closed itself and rested gently in a pile of documents beside the couch. Celestia let out a bored sigh and examined her front hooves.

"Hmmm, my hooves could do with a little attention. Some music too. Some music would be divine. Guard! Come to me please!"

The huge wooden door opened and in cantered one of Celestia's royal guards, resplendent in his silver armour, soulful blue eyes and white coat. Nervously, the stallion bowed before standing to attention as still as a statue.

"Oh, hello, you must be new here. I was expecting Tiberius to be on duty, he has such a fabulous singing voice! What is your name, guard?"

"My name is Sunwell, your majesty. May I be of service?"

The royal guard looked into Celestia's eyes before averting his gaze.

"I simply must paint my hooves, Sunwell. Could you kindly fetch the varnish from my bedroom dresser? Second drawer. "

"Yes ma'am, at once!"

The stallion trotted out of the throne room, armour plates tapping together with each step. Celestia examined her hooves again and blew on them. They were certainly not filthy but as princess, high standards were essential.

The guard returned and as he closed the door Celestia magically removed the small bottle carried upon his head, hovered it close to her hind hooves and unscrewed the bottle.

"Would that be all Ma'am?"

"Thank you, guard. No, please stay, I do like to get to know my new employees. How long have you been working here?"

Celestia began to paint her hooves, the cream colour being replaced by a brilliant and shimmering white. The liquid in the bottle was clearly a high quality product.

"Yes Ma'am. I have been here since winter wrap-up. I graduated from Haywood Military College and was immediately assigned here. I usually guard the delivery gate of the kitchens but I was asked to attend to your highness until sundown. I am honoured to serve you Ma'am."

The stallions gaze had been drawn as he spoke towards the princess' beautiful hooves, their tops graced with light tufts of the purest white fetlocks leading up to her svelte and flawless flank. The leather cloth which covered the guard's stomach and held the bottom sections of the armour together felt a little tighter.

"Guard, are you looking at my hooves?"

Celestia blushed slightly and wiggled them. She knew she was beautiful – but why would a stallion be drawn to her hooves of all things? She had read about such fetishes but never met a stallion with such interests.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, please forgive me!"

The stallion closed his eyes and lifted his head. Surely Celestia could see the bulge below his armour? Was he going to get fired?

"It's quite alright. Would you like to perhaps… lick and smell my hooves? Would you like that?"

Sunwell opened his eyes and paused for a second or two. Was this a trick question? Some kind of test?

"Ma'am? I would, I would very much like to."

"Then come, do what you want with them."

Celestia used her magic to pull over her footstool, rested her hind hooves and beckoned the guard over. She could see the sweat on the stallion's brow and the bulge between his legs as he lowered his head and began to lick the unpainted hoof. It smelled wonderful, like apricots and dry grass. It had no taste, dry and slightly dusty yet perhaps it was the smell or pheromones which made the guard feel more aroused than he had ever been.

"Do you have a wife, guard? Children?"

Sunwell licked the dust from the sole of Celestia's hoof and let out an stifled snort as the tightness in his armour increased.

"Ma'am. A wife. No children, Ma'am."

"Really. And how would she react to you licking your princesses hooves? Displeased I imagine."

"Yes, Ma'am, very displeased."

Celestia leaned forward, put her left front hoof under the guards chin and whispered into his ear.

"Would you like me to help with the predicament between your legs? Help you, how do you say, relieve yourself?"

Sunwell gasped and swallowed. What he wouldn't give to be able to relieve himself right now, could he do this? He was happily married but to be intimate with the most beautiful pony in all Equestria – how could one say no?

He stopped licking her hooves and moved sideways, flank adjacent to the princess as she began to run her front hooves up and down the leather underside of the armour. She could almost feel the heat coming from the long, tubular bulge beneath. Sunwell snorted uncontrollably, tail flicking. Even through the leather garment the princess' touch was pushing him closer and closer to completion.

"There is one.. caveat... though, dear Sunwell."

The princess continued stroking and kissed him just under his ear.

"If I do this… you will have to be gelded. If you stop now, I'll let you go but I think you'll want me to carry on, isn't that right?"

Sunwell moaned, knowing if he carried on enjoying this moment with the princess he would be taken away to become a gelding, a neutered stallion. No wife, no children, forever a ball-less guard to the princess. It suddenly dawned on him – all of the princess' guards! So disciplined, so calm, even when close to the most beautiful unicorn in the land. She had seduced them all and each had given away their masculinity to her!

Princess Celestia felt a shudder from her guard and a groan told her he was very close. She stroked now with one hoof and licked the other, pushing it towards the stallions mouth so that he may enjoy his last intact moment as something to remember forever. Sniffing and licking at the princess' hoof, knowing he should stop but unable to, just one delicate stroke pushed him over the edge. As his body rumbled and jerked, the leather cloth below his armour being soaked with his essence, Princess Celestia smiled and kissed the stallion on the nose.

"What a wonderful guard you are, Sunwell. You will be a fine member of my elite guard. My most loyal of followers."

The princess stroked until she knew her guard had finished completely before sitting back on the couch and adjusting her tiara. She loved choosing her newest elites - the feeling of controlling a stallion so much, knowing that he would rather be castrated than not share an intimate experience with her was quite a powerful sensation.

Not one had stopped. Of the hundreds of guards she had seduced not one had resisted, some even cried as they emptied their seed into their armours knowing it would be the last time. She knew once they get home and their partners see what she had done to them, they would be quickly divorced, humiliated, no longer a stallion. She had even watched a few getting gelded in her younger days but now she was much too busy to enjoy such sights. Maybe, maybe she might find the time to watch the next be converted into the gelding brotherhood.

"Guard, come to me please!"

The wooden door again creaked open, another guard entering the hall.

"Yes ma'am, how may I be of service?"

"Another has joined my elite. Please take him to see the surgeon immediately. Congratulations Sunwell. You are now elite and I am very, very proud of you."

Sunwell lowered his head as the senior guard placed a chain around his neck and escorted him out of the throne room. He looked back at the princess as he was led away to be castrated, unsure of whether to beg her to change her mind or thank her for the most incredible feeling he had experienced.

How should a stallion feel? Had he just been manipulated? He wasn't sure but something about the princess' words, gentle smile and loving gaze made him feel as though he had just found a new family. A family centred around the adoration and servitude of Princess Celestia rewarded by the care and love she would bestow on her 'elite', albeit no longer a love of the body and flesh.

Celestia simply smiled and winked at Sunwell as their eyes locked for a second before being interrupted by the door closing. The princess sighed happily and placed a hoof gently between her legs. The bottle of hoof polish levitated again, hanging in the air for a moment before being put down.

The princess instead raised a quill and scroll. Rubbing slowly between her legs she began to write.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student.

Did I ever tell you about my elite guards?


End file.
